49th
by DracoAries
Summary: LAVIxALLEN --- Lavi is a world famous actor who starts going to Allen's school. It was all right at first, but the more Allen got to know the redhead, the more he started disliking him. How will their relationship turn out? -AU-


-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----4-9-T-H-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

**CHAPTER I: **_Two Minutes_

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----4-9-T-H-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

_The dark haired man held firmly around Deak's wrists, pushing him to the stone wall behind the way, making sure he wouldn't get away. Deak was beat and tired, having to fight off the man and the girl alone seeing as his master, Bookman, was unconscious._

"Now, boy," the dark haired man said, smirking. "You know what we want to know. Tell us and Dream doesn't need to hurt your mentor."

Deak looked over at the small girl Dream. She was smirking back at him. That smile along with the seven crosses on her forehead made her normally sweet face appear scary and demonic. She was standing in front of Bookman and Deak, having experienced her powers himself, knew that in only a few minutes Bookman could be insane if she was to use that power on him.

"She will use her powers, you know!?" the man said, still smirking. "And you of all people know what she can make him see. Just tell us what we want to know and she won't have to intrude his mind."

Deak gritted his teeth. He couldn't tell anyone from Noah's Family about the secret, but he couldn't let his mentor be tortured either. The man tightened his grip around his wrist as if trying to force him to make up his mind. Then he moved closer and whispered in Deak's ear.

"We both know that we will win. And you know I like you. Join us, Deak, and we won't have to kill you."

Deak glared at him.

"I will never join you," he said. "I'm a Bookman, and will never give that up. My job is to prevent you from knowing the secret about the Ark."

The man smiled, but this time it looked more pained than with joy. He pushed Deak closer to the wall, purposely hurting him.

"Pleasure," the girl said loud and irritated. "Don't hurt him too much; I could play with him again."

Without looking over his shoulder to look at the blue haired girl, the man, Pleasure, talked to her.

"Dream," he said slowly. "You've already played enough with him. Do your job…"

He looked into Deak's one emerald eye.

"… and let me play with him now."

Dream smiled and turned to look at the small unconscious man. She sat down in front of him and closed her eyes; she was getting ready to use her powers, to infiltrate the man's mind. Deak knew if she got enough time she could possibly find the secret. He had to prevent her from succeeding.

"Deak," Pleasure said, bringing the boy out of his thoughts. "If you want to save him you need to beat me."

A black butterfly emerged from the man's left hand and started flying around Deak's head. Pleasure let go of Deak's right arm and let two more butterflies emerge.

"There," he said. "I've given you a chance to fight back; brave enough to fight me?"

Deak stared at the man while he moved his gloved hand down his side and inside his robe to grab his weapon; Tessei. He quickly pulled it out and let it grow, making Pleasure jump back. Both smiled devilishly at each other, both ready to fight the other; Pleasure with his flesh eating butterflies and ability to merge through objects, and Deak with Tessei, a hammer that grew at will and the ability to create seals that could kill using elements like fire and water.

"Try me, bastard," Deak said, getting a Fire Seal ready for use.

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----4-9-T-H-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

"Allen! ALLEN!"

Allen turned around to face the person who had yelled his name. A black haired Chinese girl was running towards him. When she got close enough she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him so hard he could hardly breathe. Oh the joy of having a female best friend…

"Allen, _did_ you see it? Did you?" she said after she had let go of him.

"Of course I did, Lenalee," he answered after he got his breath back. "You know I always do."

"I just love that show so much," Lenalee said dreamingly as the two of them continued to walk towards Black Order, their school. "And Deak is just soooo sexy. Don't you agree, Allen?"

Allen looked away and blushed.

"Umm, well… he… he might be," Allen stuttered, embarrassed to talk about the subject _guys_ with Lenalee.

"Allen," Lenalee said in her sweet voice. "I know you find him sexy, you've already told me that."

"Then why did you ask?" Allen asked her.

"Well," Lenalee said as she thought of an answer. "Because he gets sexier in every episode and I hoped you'd say that?"

Allen blushed again.

"What do you think will happen in the next episode?" the Asian girl asked after a few minutes of silence.

They did this every Monday; talk about the new episode of _49__th_ that had been showed on the Friday the week before, discuss their theories about the show, then spend the rest of the school day talking about the show with pretty much every student in their school. It was strange how it seemed like every person in their town seemed to love that show.

"I'll tell you what happens," a voice said behind them. "Pleasure and Deak fight, but Deak messes everything up and gets killed, Dream manages to steal the secret from Bookman, Bookman goes insane and has to be put in an institution, and the Noahs take over the world. The end!"

… well, everybody except _Yuu Kanda_ seemed to love it.

"Kanda," Lenalee said and hit the boy over the head with a book. "Don't you say that about my precious Deak. He will survive and that's that."

"Whatever," Kanda muttered and rubbed his sore head.

Allen couldn't help but laugh a little; he and Kanda never got along so he found it funny when the Japanese got hit by Lenalee. Or just hurt in general. Kanda heard him laugh though.

"What?" he snapped at the smaller boy. "You find something funny, bean sprout?"

"Yes, your stupidity," Allen answered and stuck his tongue out. "And my name is _Allen_!"

"You're too short to be called by a name."

"And you're too stupid to be alive, _BaKanda_."

"Bean sprout!"

"BaKanda!"

Lenalee sighed. This was also a part of their normal Monday morning. Kanda was the only person they knew about who hated _49__th_. He kept saying the reason was that he _didn't like stupid red-headed bunnies who thought they knew everything about the world and wanted to sleep with men who called themselves Pleasure_. So in conclusion; Kanda hated the main character Deak. Still he for some reason always went to Lenalee's house on Fridays and watched it with her. What a strange person he was.

It took them five more minutes to get to the school and when they finally got there, Allen and Kanda were still fighting.

"At least _I'm_ not _gay_!" Kanda yelled.

"Well, at leas-!" Allen yelled back before he was interrupted by Lenalee's stare.

As soon as they saw her angry face they both shut up; that girl was dangerous when she got angry. She smiled at them.

"You two," she said. "… are getting on my nerves!"

She kicked them both, sending them flying down the small staircase. The she turned around and walked inside the school not caring whether she had killed them or anything. Allen and Kanda got to their feet and walked up the rest of the stairs.

"Well," Allen said casually. "At least _I'm _not dating a killer machine."

Kanda che-ed and walked past the white haired boy, muttering something about not wanting to catch his stupidity or something. Once Allen had entered the school building as well, he noticed that this particular Monday was different than all the other Mondays. There was a huge crowd of people in front of him, all of them screaming and acting insane.

"What the heck is going on here?" Kanda, who had stopped just like Allen when he saw the massive crowd, said.

"I don't know," Allen said.

He noticed one of their friends standing in the crowd; maybe she knew what was going on!? He walked towards her and poked her on the shoulder.

"Chomesuke," he said, but she obviously didn't hear him.

Kanda che-ed again, walked over to the girl, grabbed her and pulled her out of the crowd.

"Hey, Chomesuke," he said. "What's going on here?"

She looked at the two of them, shock written all over her face.

"You don't know, cho?" she asked.

"We just got here," Allen explained.

"Ohmygahd, you _so _won't believe this," she said. "It's unbelievable, cho!"

"Tell us what it is," Kanda said irritated.

"Well, it's… oh, I can't tell you, you need to see it, cho," she squealed.

"Chomesuke, we'll believe," Allen assured her.

"All right," she said. "Lavi Cross is here!"

After that was said she squealed again and ran towards the crowd again. Allen and Kanda looked at each other in disbelief; no way if she was telling the truth. Lavi Cross, the guy who played Deak in _49__th_, one of the greatest actors in the world could _not_ be at Black Order. It was just… too unrealistic.

"Guys, did you hear?" Lenalee, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, said excited. "Lavi Cross is here! At _our _sucky school."

Allen and Kanda stared at her. She believed that? Had her IQ really sunk to Chomesuke's level?

"Okay, everybody," a voice said to the huge crowd. "Go to your classrooms, your classes start in five minutes. Come on, everybody; leave _now_!"

The crowd started complaining, but they did as they were told. Reever Wenham, the Physics teacher, was very respected by many students and no one wanted to him angry, fearing his rage. Kanda hurriedly went to his class, not wanting to spend more time in the same room, or hallway, as a crowd of crazy students. Lenalee, who was very upset she had to leave yet, followed after him, her classroom being the same way. As Allen was about to go the other way, someone bumped into him and he fell to the floor. Just his luck…

As he was about to get up someone offered him to help him up, holding out their hand. Allen blushed of embarrassment, but accepted the help. He got to his feet and looked up at his helper. When he saw who the person was, he was shocked and couldn't move or talk.

"Hey, you okay?" the person asked and smiled at him.

"Huh?" Allen said, finding his voice again. "Oh, umm… yes, I'm… fine."

He couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to do, and he didn't know how to feel. There, in font of him, stood… _Lavi Cross_; one of the world's most famous actors. And Allen had actually _touched_ him. Sure, Allen was wearing gloves, but that was beside the point. What on earth was _he _doing at this, as Lenalee had put it, sucky school?

"Oh," Lavi said, as if he had just realized something. "You're one of those fans who never know what to do, right!? Kinda good; I get tired of all the screaming and crazy ones. Man, you're cute too!"

"… what?" Allen said, not really paying attention to anything at the moment.

Lavi laughed.

"You're really cute," he said. "I gotta go now though; class starts in two minutes and thirty-seven seconds. What's your name?"

"Umm… Allen," Allen said, too absentminded to wonder why the redhead wanted to know his name.

"See you around, Allen," the actor said and ran off.

Allen didn't have time to see where he had run off too; he was really fast. Suddenly he realized that he had said it was only two minutes until class started.

"Damn, I'm late," he said and ran off to his classroom.

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----4-9-T-H-----~*~---~*~---~*~---~*~-----

Allen usually sat alone beneath the same tree every recess. He could join his friends, but he liked peace and quiet. Besides, at the moment Kanda was meditating somewhere and Lenalee had joined Chomesuke and her other friends in what they called an epic Lavi hunt. So Allen decided to go sit under his favourite tree and relaxing. He still thought it was strange how no one could actually find a redheaded person in their small school.

"Hi, Allen!"

Allen opened his eyes and searched the area for a person, but he found no one. Then he realized the voice had come from above him. He looked up and found someone sitting in the tree. Someone redheaded.

"Lavi?" he said, not believing he was actually seeing him in real life again. "Wait… how did you get up there without me noticing? You weren't there before."

"Well, I have awesome ninja skills," Lavi said and smiled.

He jumped down and sat next to the smaller boy. Allen blushed; why did God make him have a crush on him, why? He looked away, not wanting Lavi to see it.

"Umm…," he said after about a minute of silence. "What are doing here?"

"Hanging out," Lavi said.

"No, I mean… what are you doing at this school?"

"Hanging out," Lavi answered again and smiled at the white haired.

"… why?" Allen asked.

"What are you, a stalker?"

"No, I'm just curious," Allen said. "I still don't get why you're at this school though."

Lavi sighed.

"I wanted to go to a school for once," he explained. "And since we're gonna shoot several scenes for the next episode of _49__th_ here in this town, I simply chose the school that was closest."

"I see," Allen said. "But how come the principal just let you start? Malcolm Levier is a cold-hearted jerk who only wants people to suffer. You must have done something really incredibly for him to even consider letting you start here several months after school started."

"Three yet unreleased DVDs of _49__th_, two tickets for the premiere of the next _49__th_ movie, and one signed photo," Lavi said and looked at Allen. "He's a fan."

"I see."

They sat in silence. Allen had thousands of questions he wanted to ask the other, but he didn't want to seem like some kind of creepy stalker. Then he noticed that Lavi, much like his character Deak, was wearing an eye-patch and a black bandana. Surely the eye-patch was just for the show? Was Lavi so caught up in being in-character that he was wearing Deak's things? Suddenly Allen felt surprised that Lavi wasn't wearing the dark blue robe, the yellow poncho and the green gloves Deak wore. Then he wanted to slap himself; did he really think Lavi was that a crazy actor?

"You know, you _can _talk to me," Lavi suddenly said, bringing Allen out of his thoughts. "I'm not gonna bite you or anything."

"Oh, umm…," Allen begun, but suddenly he couldn't remember any of the questions he wanted to ask him.

"Are you wondering why I'm hanging out with you instead of those crazy fans who most likely wanna eat me or something?" Lavi asked.

"Umm, well-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence before his lips were occupied with something else than talking. Lavi was kissing him! It didn't last for long, but Allen didn't notice; he was in shock.

"Class starts in two minutes," Lavi said and got up. "And I really think you're cute."

Allen looked up and was about to protest on being called cute, but Lavi was gone. Damn, how fast was he? Allen got to his feet and touched his lips. His first kiss; his first kiss had been stolen by Lavi Cross, every girl and some boy's dream.

-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----4-9-T-H-----~*~---~*~---~*~-----

_**A/N: **__The new and improved version of _49th Personality_. This chapter was supposed to have been ready on Monday, but something really emotional happened in my family and I couldn't bring myself to do anything. I'm really sorry…_

You might already have guessed, but the beginning of this chapter is supposed to be the end of the newest 49th _episode. A cookie to everybody who guesses who Dream and Pleasure are! And if you don't guess that… weeeell, you haven't paid that much attention to _D. Gray-Man_, have you!?_

So enjoy this version of 49th_; I'm positive it will be much better and longer than originally planned. And if you like a really strange and OOC Kanda you will all love him in the next chapter._

Enjoy~!


End file.
